Palabras sucias
by sirem
Summary: Coprolalia: Estimulación sexual mediante el uso de palabras soeces.


Coprolalia: Estimulación sexual mediante el uso de palabras soeces.

Nunca olvidará el día de su descubrimiento.

Fue un día normal. Salieron del trabajo, Harry con Ron, Draco con Terry. Al llegar al vestíbulo, los dos se despidieron de sus amigos, Draco con un apretón de manos, Harry con una palmada en la espalda, y se encontraron cerca de la chimenea que siempre usaban.

Se dieron un beso, el típico beso de saludo en público de una pareja que lleva un par de años juntos; un leve roce de los labios con una insinuación de lengua como promesa de lo que vendrá.

Usaron la chimenea. Draco, como siempre, rezongó en voz baja, protestando por tener que usarla en lugar de desaparecerse por las protecciones que Harry había puesto en la casa. Harry, como siempre, no hizo ningún comentario, ya había desistido de que su novio lo aceptase sin quejarse.

Draco se dirigió de inmediato al baño a lavarse las manos, como era habitual. Harry se tiró en el sofá y cogió el mando a distancia, cambiando los canales hasta dejarlo parado en un partido de fútbol.

Draco regresó del baño y se tumbó en el sofá también, ligeramente reclinado sobre Harry, simplemente descansando. Comenzó a hacer preguntas que Harry le había respondido mil veces, sobre por qué nadie volaba y por qué no cogían la pelota con las manos, y por qué usaban esos pantalones tan horribles, y sobre el hecho de escupir constantemente. Lo habitual.

Luego se cansó, y besó a Harry, pero como él no le siguió, más atento al juego que a la boca de Draco, se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina. Harry le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla a gritos y él, a gritos, le contestó que se la buscase él mismo.

Luego volvió de la cocina, con una sola cerveza que, al final, acabaron compartiendo.

Cuando acabó el partido, al que solo le quedaban unos minutos, Harry se levantó y preguntó a Draco, que había cambiado la tele inmediatamente a su serie preferida, que qué le apetecía cenar.

Draco, ensimismado, hizo un gesto con la mano que Harry interpretó como ‹‹me da lo mismo**››.**

Preparó un poco de verdura y unos filetes y puso la mesa. Justo cuando acabó de cocinar, terminó la serie y Draco se acercó a la cocina.

― ¿Qué has hecho?

― Espinacas con filetes.

― ¡Mmm...! Delicioso, como siempre.

Y Draco se acercó a Harry besándole, esta vez mucho más profundamente. Cuando Harry restregó sus caderas contra las de él, detuvo el beso; antes tenían que cenar.

Hablaron de sus trabajos, y Draco se quejó de nuevo de esa ley imposible de aplicar por la rancia mente de los magos del Wizengamot. Sí, en la época de su descubrimiento Draco no paraba de hablar de eso.

Cuando acabaron la cena, recogieron la mesa, hablando del padre de Draco, que últimamente había amenazado a Harry también por lechuza, y éste estaba pensando en reforzar las protecciones.

No llegaron a discutir, pero la situación se puso un poco tensa, por lo que Draco le agarró cuando acabaron de lavar los platos y le arrastró hasta la cama, besándole sin casi dejarle respirar.

Ese día a Harry le apetecía tener el control, así que tumbó a Draco sobre la cama, un poco bruscamente. En seguida se arrepintió y besó dulcemente a su novio, recorriendo su mejilla con pequeños mordisquitos. Sabía que Draco tenía un punto especialmente sensible, justo sobre la oreja, al inicio del nacimiento del pelo. Le hizo gemir con sus dientes durante un buen rato. Adoraba calentar a su rubito.

Y entonces hizo el descubrimiento. Casi por casualidad.

― ¿Estás caliente, Draco? ―Y liberó repentinamente su polla, que estaba palpitante y amoratada ― ¡Joder, tu polla!

Nunca hablaba así. Nunca. Sí con Ron, sí con los chicos del trabajo, nunca con su rubio, tan educado, tan formal, tan pijo. Pero ese día se le escapó. Y lo descubrió.

Draco soltó un gemido altísimo y vio como su polla chorreaba presemen.

Por un momento dudó, no había hecho nada especial, ¿no? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Las palabrotas.

― ¿Te gusta que diga cosas sucias, Draco?

Por toda respuesta, Draco jadeó y se retorció.

― Veo que sí. ¿Qué quieres que te haga? Vas a tener que pedirlo, si quieres que lo haga.

Harry no le tocaba. Estaba de rodillas en la cama, entre las piernas de Draco pero sin rozarle. Ambos vestidos.

― Quiero... quiero que me quites la ropa.

― Eso no es problema.

Lo desnudó en un momento, pero no hizo ningún movimiento más.

Draco estaba ahí, blanco y anhelante, y Harry estaba tan excitado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

― ¿Y ahora?

― Tú.

― ¿Yo qué?

― Desnúdate tú.

Harry repitió la operación sobre sí mismo y se acostó sobre Draco, notando como se estremecía con su contacto y disfrutando de la sedosa piel, casi sin vello, en contraste con la suya, más áspera. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Draco y susurró, apenas audiblemente:

― Ahora va a cambiar el juego. Te voy a describir todo lo que te voy a hacer. ¿Quieres Draco?

El chico negaba con la cabeza, intentando mover sus caderas contra Harry para conseguir un poco de alivio. Harry le inmovilizó con sus manos, ganándose un quejido de protesta.

― ¿No quieres? ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres saber que primero te voy a lamer los labios, con cuidado, mojándolos con mi saliva y aliviando la sequedad que en este momento tiene tu boca? ― el gemido que profirió Draco vino acompañado de un movimiento espasmódico de su pelvis que Harry apenas puedo sujetar. ― Luego morderé de nuevo ese punto Draco, ese en el que te vuelves loco. Y bajaré por tu cuello, chupándolo y mordiéndolo hasta llegar a tus pezones. ¿Quieres, Draco? Allí voy a estar mucho tiempo. Primero con uno, luego con otro, notando como te vuelves loco debajo de mí, como tu polla está siempre a punto de correrse, pero no lo consigue porque no la toco, ni tú tampoco. Exactamente igual que ahora. ¿Notas cómo gotea ahora tu polla, Draco? Sí, creo que lo notas. Yo lo noto, te estás empapando. ― Draco gimió con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y respirando entre jadeos ― ¡Es que es tan grande, Draco! Tu polla es tan grande que golpea tu estómago y el mío. ¿Lo ves? ―Draco siseó cuando Harry apoyó el torso contra el suyo por un breve segundo. ― Cuando tu estómago esté bien mojado de líquido preseminal, bajaré hasta él, Draco, y lo lameré, pero no rozaré tu polla.

Draco negaba con la cabeza, negándose a escuchar a Harry. Pero no podía evitarlo.

― Y luego, ¡oh, sí! Luego me meteré tu gran polla en mi boca y chuparé. Tú sabes cómo, la cogeré hasta el fondo de mi garganta y absorberé, absorberé hasta que te corras en mi boca, y lo tragaré todo.

Draco en ese momento gimió con fuerza y apretó su cara contra el cuello de Harry, corriéndose entre espasmos y manchando sus torsos.

Harry estaba muy caliente, y a la vez alucinado de cómo le excitaban las palabras a su novio.

― Draco, ¿te has corrido?

― No, solo es una broma que te estoy gastando. ¿Tú qué crees?

― Pero...

― ¡No quiero ni un comentario, Potter!

Harry sonrió, notando a Draco descender por su pecho y meterse su polla en la boca, para hacerle terminar.

Ese día fue aquél en el que descubrió el secreto de Draco, pero, desde luego, no fue el último en el que le susurró palabras soeces al oído para llevarle a un estado de absoluto desenfreno.


End file.
